


There's a Word for That

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attraction, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Other, bisexual's dilemma, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Cana doesn't know who to crush on. Laxus commiserates.(Fic #6 forWhen We Take Different Pathssexuality week.)





	There's a Word for That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = There's a word for that + bisexuality. Genderqueer Freed.
> 
> The Cana-Laxus bro-ship felt right.

Cana sighed, chin on her fists on the guild bar, eyes flitting from Mirajane to Gray.

Laxus sat down on the stool beside her.

"Pretty, eh?" he said conversationally.

Cana coughed and stared at him.

"Pardon?"

He nodded in the general direction of where Mira was serving Gray a drink and chatting with him. "Quite something to look at."

"Yeah," Cana said, sullen.

"Which one is it?" Laxus asked. "Or is it both?"

"Huh?"

"Gray or Mira?"

"Umm…" Cana looked at him in confusion. "I haven't decided."

"You can be attracted to multiple people," he laughed. "Or most people can. Sexual attraction isn't constrained to monoamory, even if we choose to constrain our relationships."

"Mm." For some reason this hadn't occurred to her. "Mira's gorgeous, but Gray is also hot? I don't know. I look at her and think: she's sweet, funny, powerful, and can hold her own in a fight. But then I see him and think: he's sincere, always learning, can also hold his own, and has a damn fine body. Of course, she does too. Her thighs. His arms. Damn."

Gods, it made her wet looking at either one of them. And that was fucking uncomfortable, thank you very much. It's not like she had extra undergarments at the guild. Fucking turn-ons.

Laxus nodded sagely, eyes flicking between the two mages in question.

"I can agree with all of that. Gray isn't my type, but he's definitely attractive. And Mira is kind enough it makes up for any lack of curves."

"You like women with some weight?" she teased, smiling.

"Yeah. Oddly enough, not men, though. I don't know why that is."

"You're saying…you have two different types?"

"Guess so. At least two."

Cana turned her stool fully to face him, searching his expression. Laxus looked open and honest, and it bewildered her.

"How does that work?" she asked.

"I don't know. How does any attraction work? It just is."

"But…both of them."

"Not to mention a number of other people I could name."

"Freed," she snorted.

"Obviously," he blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."

"So you like men  _and_  women? At the same time?"

"Duh," he said.

"But…that means you're gay but also not. Simultaneously."

"I'm bi, Cana. Thought that was pretty obvious."

Cana stared at him.

"There's a word for that?"

"Well, yeah. It's a real thing that exists, so it needed a name. Bisexuality, depending on who you talk to, can mean 'men and women' or 'my gender and all other genders.' I take the latter."

"Obviously: Freed."

"Yep."

She liked the way his cheeks reddened and a smile twitched his lips any time they said Freed's name.

"Bisexual," she mused, watching the blush spread down his neck as he glanced the other way down the hall to search out Freed. Freed was another good-looking individual. Just because he was taken didn't mean she couldn't appreciate that. So was Lucy, who was talking animatedly to him and gesturing with her hands, her eyes lit with that curiosity and love of knowledge that was half the reason Cana loved her.

"Fuck," she muttered. "There's so many attractive people."

"Welcome to the bisexual's dilemma," Laxus nodded. "How to deal with life when everyone you know has the potential to turn you on."

Cana groaned. "I'm not sure whether to love you or hate you for giving me a word for this."

Laxus chuckled.

"You're welcome, dumbass."


End file.
